Isabella
by JackSam200
Summary: A little girl can change everyones lives. A few secrets are kept that will be forced to be admitted. seasons 8-9, Jack & Sam are about to leave the SGC so SG1 has their last mission as a team, and Janets still alive. Jack/Sam and Daniel/Janet.
1. Isabella

A/N - a little something i thought of while in bed dreaming. Set about end of season eight, changes everything in there lives even the team.

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters, I wish I did but I don't, I am only borrowing them for a while then giving them back, I promise.

**

* * *

**

**Isabella says Good-bye**

'_We all have to say good-bye sometime'_

He walked over to the man and women knelling on the ground, he pointed the staff weapon at there bent heads and watched them look up as he powered it. There faces full of fear as he smiled at there misery. He had no mercy for them, in his mind they were in the wrong, nothing they could do could ever change that. He picked up his right foot slamming it into the ground, kicking wet dirt into their faces.

Rain poured down on their heads, the only source of bright light coming from the great ring, shimmering bright blue ripples. A scream was heard, shaking the silent woods who awaited the execution, from a small child being restrained by a woman of great strength, one capable of holding the girl down in the torrential rain.

The woman of the two kneeling looked up, water going in her eyes as the rain beat back her hair. "What about our daughter? You can't kill an innocent child, could you?" the women yelled making her voice heard over the rain. The woman looked down at the man beside her for support, all she saw was the wet tear streaked face of a man, a father who sees no other way of saving their daughter.

"Mummy, don't leave me, Daddy help me" The girl struggled in the arms of the woman; she let another scream go and bit the woman's arm. Blood streamed down in the rain as the girl clawed at her captor.

The woman shrieked at the pain. "What should I do with the child, she is a nuisance...we could dump her on a uninhabited planet close by and pick her up later, when she calms down." She picked up the small girl and put her over her shoulder. She walked towards the Great ring.

The man holding the staff weapon chuckled. "Perhaps we should just let her see her parents die, and then she will be quiet, more in shock" he looked down at the two in front of him, their heads bowed, blood and cuts covering them, the rain soaking them and mud splashing on them.

"Dion, it's not the child's fault, it's theirs, so let's save her the misery this one time?" she shut down the great ring. Using the light of the moons she began to redial.

"Fine Marcela, take her; don't give her food though she may learn her lesson in listening to us." The man powered the weapon again. "You are lucky your daughter will not be staying to see the show" he laughed in their faces aiming the weapon at their heads.

Marcela took the girl up the cement ramp to the great ring, they walked up to the shimmering blue and stopped, she turned around snickering at the misfortunes of the couple. In her mind they were to be punished, it was their right, nothing more. The girl saw her parents die just before Marcela and she went through the water puddle of the great ring

The girl sobbed, even as Marcela placed her in front of the dialling device, throwing an old bag in the dirt and left through The Great ring. She sat there in front of the device, a small child on a dark planet with only the moon for light. Her face streaked with tears from tired eyes. The girl looked from behind the device and saw that Marcela had left her parents bag on the ground. She crawled over to the bag and grabbed the handle, dragging it into the forest of the planet behind her as she crawled. She stopped and curled up to the trunk of a huge tree, clutching the bag to her chest, which covered her whole body.

Shoulder length hair was tucked behind her ears as stray curly golden brown bangs hung in her face, she lay their in the trunk of the tree, scared and alone.

* * *

She waited there for what seemed like hours. As she closed her eyes a shimmer of blue light lit up the edge of the forest, from the old device. A gush of wind ripped through the forest from the Kawoosh of the device, sending a shiver up her spine.

Night air surrounded her and a chilly breeze was felt, how ever upset she was, the urge to sleep was slowly overtaking her. She moved more into the tree to escape the wind, the need for sleep was strong but she didn't want to, she didn't want to see their dieing faces in her nightmares, only cherished moments that she remembered. They were dead now, she knew that, they weren't the first, but this time it was different, it wasn't only the sake of killing her parents they wanted, it was her they wanted, they could have kept them alive and kept her, but their thirst for killing is strong, resisting the urge would be dire. It's this knowledge they want, the understanding of people she has, the potential knowledge she could gain. It scares them, yet they want it for themselves.

Marcela stepped through from the puddle, walking down she froze as she looked behind the dialling device. The child she was looking for wasn't there, but how could she have escaped, she looked around frantically looking for any tracks or evidence to where she could have gone. Anything that would have indicated where the child could go would have disappeared with the activation of The Great Ring. Marcela dialled The Great Ring, as it activated she looked around one more time, stepping up to The Great Ring she stopped and turned. "Isabella!" she yelled hoping for any reply before going through the water puddle.

Isabella hid her head trying not to be seen. Looking up she saw Marcela. Sitting in the trunk of the tree she clutches the bag tighter, staring into the woods around her, her mind has lost the battle, sleep overtakes her, before her eyes close her tiny voice escapes. "Bye Mummy, Bye Daddy" she whispered as she cried herself to sleep, thumb in her mouth and bag clutched to her chest. Her curly golden brown hair shimmered in the light from the moon as she slept peacefully on the abandoned planet.

* * *

A/N - Please review, I want to know what you think, its my first – and I think this is the correct term – angst kind of story.


	2. Things Changing

**A/N – This ****part has J/S in it I promise. Let me know if this is too detailed.**

* * *

**Things Changing**

The ground shook as The Great Ring activated, it turned, the noise disturbing the silent wet planet. Rain poured from the dark cloud covered sky, the Kawoosh ripped through the rain and air, sending birds to fly from all directions. From the blue shimmering water puddle stepped four figures following a medium sized machine. As they stepped down onto the slushy ground they were drenched from head to toe in the torrential rain. The four figures moved quickly, they ran to the cover of the forest, hiding underneath the large trees it was made up of. They bunched up, their backs were facing in and their weapons were out, looking for any type of danger that could have be surrounded them.

"Carter was there any signs of life forms on this sodden planet!" One of the men yelled, his face dripping with water and the cap on his head, fighting to stay on in one piece, was soaked. He looked around trying to find the person he was questioning.

"No Sir, but there is major interference with our equipment on this planet, we are lucky our radios will even work. Sir this was all explained in the briefing." She yelled as she turned around looking him in the face; her hair flattened down by the rain beating it back, while stray bangs stuck to her face. She moved to get closer under the shelter of the tree, and stood next to the others.

"So basically, we have no idea whether we are sitting ducks or not? And this damn rain makes it a whole lot worse." He had moved around so he was talking in her ear, to make sure she could hear him.

"Yes Sir, it seems that way, but the rain will stop soon, the weather here is pretty predictable, it only rains in short bursts, so we only have to wait and then hurry up with setting up camp before it starts again." She had said in his ear while looking around at there surroundings.

"We better hope the rain stops soon, for our sakes as much as Jacks." It was yelled from behind, from a younger man, the man was closer to the trunk of the tree than the others; his glasses dripping with water as he tried his best to wipe them without taking them off, fearful of losing them. His face covered in water and what looked like mud, splashing from the mud puddle on the ground next to the tree, his brown hair was beat back by the rain and soaked. He smiled, smirking at the man in front of him.

"And what's that supposed to mean Daniel?" the older man turned around and looked at him from under his cap. He narrowed his eyes at Daniel, waiting patiently for him to answer.

Daniel shrugged and moved past him as the rain stopped. "I don't know Jack, you tell me, it seems like you want to be here with us, on our last mission as a team, but it also seems like you just want this to be over and done with" he turned and walked over to the clearing the Great Ring was surrounded by.

"Indeed" the tall dark man said solemnly before walking after Daniel. The dark man was taller than the others but not by much, his short black stubbly hair was barely affected by the rain but water dripped from his head and drenched uniform.

Jack and Sam stood by the large tree stunned, as they watched their team mates walk over to the machine and look at their surroundings. "Sir"

"Yeah Carter" he looked at her in the eyes, her bright blue orbs looking at him in question.

"Is there something you're not telling us, because, I think Daniels right. It seems like your mind is somewhere else." She looked at him and waited, when she didn't get an answer she walked away and over to the rest of her team.

He stood there, watching his former team as they worked. There words playing in his mind over and over again. They didn't know, they didn't understand, this is why he brought them there, admittedly it wasn't the perfect of planets, but they were there as a team again, he was going to tell them his news, why he was so happy. Now, he didn't know.

"Okay kids, Carter you're with me, Daniel, Teal'c you go west, we'll go east, okay lets go." As Jack headed off with Sam following, Daniel just had to comment.

"So Jack, didn't want to face questions, pick Sam and you know she wont ask you anything, because she's under your command, good work Jack, good work." He yelled accusingly. He turned around and headed off with Teal'c, a stoic look etched on his face.

Jack stared at the back of the young man, annoyed and frustrated. Sam stood there beside him, studying him. His back was straight, he was up for a fight, his face had that mask on, the one that made it hard for her to read him and she wasn't in any view to see his eyes, to see what emotions he had, to find out what was wrong with him. She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"At least I was going to tell you guys something, unlike a certain archeologist I know, now move out, this is the last I want to hear about this" he turned around and headed off. She looked back at Daniel and Teal'c, Daniel had already headed off but Teal'c had stopped, he looked at her, silently communicating for her to find out what she could. Teal'c didn't often interfere, but something told him it could be bad if it was left to its own accord. Sam followed after the General, running to catch up.

* * *

Jack kept his pace, walking swiftly through the forest, looking back now and then to make sure Carter was there behind him. He cut his way through the thick forest, checking for any signs of danger.

"Sir, what was that all about with Daniel" Sam kept up a close pace with him, making sure she was close enough for him to hear.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter"

"Nothing? Sir, I think that was something and it dose matter." She was astounded; there friendship meant everything, more than just throwing it away on something petty.

"I'll tell you later, back at base"

She had to agree, if he wasn't going to tell her now, he said he would later on at base. "Yes Sir."

After twenty minutes and not much progress, in getting very far, Jack radioed in to Teal'c and Daniel.

"Teal'c, Daniel, you there?" he spoke into the radio in his uniform pocket.

"Yes O'Neill?" Sam heard Teal'c say over the radio. She looked around and then up at the forest roof, it dripped of water from the shower they encountered when they first arrived. She looked around at their surroundings again; it was a thick forest, trees everywhere, about a meter between each mostly. The ground was uneven; it was covered with large thick roots that matched the trees themselves. As she observed, she saw small animals scurry across the ground and birds fly amongst the tree tops. It wasn't often she saw small animals or birds on a mission, they were always under fire or on a desert planet with no trees at all, it was good to have a change.

Jack walked over to Carter, studying her as she stood there, looking around. She looked peaceful, relaxed and he liked seeing her happy and at peace like that. She hasn't been happy since she broke off the engagement and since her dad died.

"Carter, look this is pointless, Teal'c agrees, we're gonna head back and see what they found, but I doubt there is anything here anyway." He looked around and threw his hands up. "It's a bunch of trees fer' cryin' out loud, I hate trees, they're everywhere." He turned back to Carter to find her giggling and looking down at the ground. "No giggling Colonel. And what's so funny?"

"Nothing Sir, nothing at all" Sam turned around and headed back the way they came, followed closely by the General.

* * *

Ten minutes had past since they headed back and they were both quite, except for the sound of their feet trudging in the sloppy slush of mud and birds chirping in the tree tops.

"Carter" He had spent five minutes at least, staring at Carters ass as she walked in front of him; he swore she was doing it on purpose. She swung her hips perfectly, walking over the large roots and through the slushy mud, she never missed a beat. All he could think about was, why she had laughed at him for no reason, normally for him it would be great to make Carter laugh, but this time he had no idea why she laughed at all.

"Yes Sir" Sam knew he wanted to know why she had laughed at him, but she had spent the five minutes, since they left, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He was so happy when they arrived but for some reason he suddenly couldn't wait to leave. Before they left the SGC, he kept looking at her, constantly sneaking glances at her, she liked it, and oh how she liked it, she loved it, but it seemed like he wanted to ask her something, something important. She kept walking, waiting for him to ask her.

"Why did you laugh at me back there?" Not exactly what she wanted but it have to do. He walked behind her as he watched her move, gracefully in air force uniform, how she did that he did not know. He walked, patiently waiting for her answer.

"Sir" Sam stopped and turned around, coming face to face with the General. With her sudden change in direction, Jack's abrupt stop wasn't so abrupt, he fell straight into her causing them both to fall over and roll into a ditch stopping just short of a very large tree trunk. Their limbs were tangled; face first into the slushy mud Jack laid on top of Sam. Lifting his head he looked straight at a mud covered, giggling Carter. Her face was smeared with mud and her hair was covered in chunks of wet dirt and shrubbery.

"No giggling Colonel" This made her laugh harder. Sam looked up, her CO was lying on top of her, the most inappropriate behaviour ever, but she couldn't help but laugh, it was so cliché. His face was covered in a thick layer of mud, and when he opened his mouth his white teeth shone. She looked at his mouth then to his eyes as she licked her lips, she looked down at his lips again as he wiped it with the back of his hand. His head moved down closer to hers until they were mere millimeters apart. "What was funny?" he whispered, their breath mingled between them and the urge to kiss was strong.

"Because, you love your cabin and there are lots of trees there, it doesn't make sense" he closed the gap between them, a sweet passionate kiss. Sam complied and kissed him back, all rules and boundaries forgotten in the space of a few moments. She put her hand on the back of his neck; he slid his hand under her back and pulled her up closer, if at all possible. She mumbled into his mouth and said "Eww, you taste like mud" His tongue stopped at her teeth, asking for her permission to enter, she opened her mouth and gave him access.

He Mumbled into her mouth and said "So? And not everything makes sense, now shut up" they stayed like that for what seemed liked hours, before the need for air became absolutely necessary. They pulled apart and looked into each others eyes, his brown met her blue, she was smiling and he was too, they stayed there looking like Cheshire cats.

"O'Neill" the voice was heard over the radio by the two officers, nether making a move for it. "O'Neill! Are you there?" they heard the voice again.

Jack looked down at the radio and replied. "Yeah Teal'c, it's me, what's up?"

"We are back at the Stargate, what is your location?" Jack looked up and leant on his elbows. Around them were more trees and a very large one next to them, on his left he could see the path they took and where they fell.

"Oh, were around, were not far, say about…" he looked down at his watch and then at Carter. "about 15 minutes." He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"Very well O'Neill"

Jack leant down again his lips captured hers, she mumbled into them again as the kissed. "Were about ten minute's away, Sir?"

"I know and it's Jack, saying sir kind of ruins the moment Carter" they pulled apart and he looked her right in the eyes.

"If I call you Jack then you can call me Sam." They smiled at each other before Jack rolled off of her, as soon as he did it started to bucket down with rain.

He helped her up and they both ran to the other side of the large tree beside them, under its shelter. They walked straight in to the very depth of the large tree trunk and right in the very corner of the tree trunk Sam spotted an old tattered up bag. The bag was soaked and at the end of the bag right next to the side of the tree root, was wet golden brown hair. "Oh my" Sam quickly ran over to the bag and pulled it away. What she found was a very pale and wet little girl, her hair was in a mess and soaking, her skin was pale and she looked altogether sick. She was wearing very little clothes, a T-shirt and shorts that were drenched. Without hesitation Sam picked up the little girl and handed the bag to Jack who appeared behind her a moment before. "Jack we need to get out of here, she looks sick and its really cold, she could get Pneumonia."

"Let's move" Jack helped her up as she held onto the little girl. Jack took her P90, gave her his jacket, wrapping it around the girl, and made sure she was holding onto her tightly before helping Sam run the 10 minute walk.

"Look, the gates over there, that's Daniel and Teal'c now." When they approached the clearing they found Daniel and Teal'c standing under the shelter of the large tree, and ran over to them. .

"Jack we should go, it looks really bad this time…who's that?" Daniel stopped in front of them followed by Teal'c.

"That doesn't matter now, let's just concentrate on getting out of here, Daniel, Teal'c get the gate open and send through our IDC, ask for a med team, I'll help Sam and our guest." Daniel nodded and they both ran over to the gate, Jack hugged Sam, his body covering the little girl, sheltering her from the rain.

Jack and Sam ran the distance to the gate, as it opened the Kawoosh ripped through the rain. Sam wiped the hair out of the little girls face and eyes, and hugged Jack, trying to get some body heat into the small form.

"Jack we can go through" Daniel yelled before stepping into the blue shimmering puddle. Jack grabbed Sam around the shoulders and pulled her up to the Stargate and pulled her through.

They stepped through to the other side; they walked down the ramp in the gate room, out of the rain. "We need a med team here!" Jack yelled, looking for their CMO Doctor Fraizer.

"Who do we have here?" Doctor Fraizer looked down at the girl, on the gurney, where Sam had placed her and immediately understood. "Move her to the infirmary now!"

Sam watched Janet, and her team, take the girl away; they ran with the girl on the gurney, through the blast doors on the right. She looked back to find Jack was standing right behind her very close, she met his eyes and saw they were filled with worry, mirroring hers. She looked back at the blast doors, her eyes pricked with tears and Jacks warm comforting hand on her right arm hidden from prying eyes.

* * *

**A/N – just want to say, this was a long one, well a long one for me anyway, it took ages, a whole day and morning, no I'm not fast at typing but I was doing other stuff so…. Anyway I hope I got the whole 3****rd**** person with past tense thing right, I found it hard because I'm writing a story in present tense at the moment, let me know what you think, any feedback welcome, but don't damper my spirits to much.**

**JackSam200**


	3. Secrets

**A/N – **Thank you to ValaMalDoran-Jackson and babyred1995 who encouraged me to keep writing this story. Also thank you to babyred1995 who read over this and made some minor adjustments, it helped a lot (if you haven't already, everyone should read her stories, they are really good).

I'm sorry for all those who are following this, I have been very busy with school and other things so I have been unable to write more but I'm finally done this chapter, so here it is.

I'm not sure if this is any good though, it might be different to the previous two chapters. I hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

****Secrets**

Sam walked down the grey corridors, her destination the isolation room where the small girl was recovering. She looked down at her boots as she walked; people avoided her as she made no attempt to move direction. Her thoughts taking her to the girl, she was worried, she felt something towards her. Rounding the corner she saw Jack standing at the door, he looked at her, concern etched all through his body; he was worried about her, he knew she felt something towards the girl, he did too. She walked over to him, her soldier mask back in place.

"Sir" she greeted him formally, their new development not affecting their job. Sam stood next to him, her fists clenched as she watched the rise and fall of the little girl's chest. The small body of the infant lay on the white isolation bed surrounded by machines. The same thoughts went through Jack and Sam's minds. Who would do this? Who would leave a poor little girl alone on an uninhabited planet? ...where will she go now? Anger built up in their souls, these questions flew around in their minds making their blood boil at the thought of the possibilities.

They walked to the bed and looked over the infant. She was lying on the bed sound asleep, her head was to one side and her golden brown hair was tucked behind her ears, a few stray bangs lying on her face. She was clothed with medical clothes, the amount of children that came from off world gave her the chance to have some that fit her perfectly, the soaked rags she was wearing, discarded on the table beside her, along with the bag she used as a blanket. As she lay on the bed, the soft sound of beeping played by her, her heart beats playing at a steady rhythm.

Sam looked around the room, a few nurses were there, machines and medical supplies filled the majority of the space, next to her stood Jack, he was looking down at the girl, he looked up at her and smiled, she smiled back before her eyes once again landed on the girl. She was hooked up to wires and tubes, the machines around her monitoring her bodies every move. Her form looked tiny compared to the size of the bed she laid on, she still slept soundly.

Janet walked around the bed from behind Sam and Jack, she had seen them come in from the observation room and went down to tell them what was going on. Sam noticed her come in and watched as Janet picked up the clipboard from the end of the bed, a small smile played on her lips, a sign of good news. As she picked up the clipboard and read through the notes, she thought of what Daniel had told her a while before, when they had finished their de-briefing. He noticed something odd about Sam and Jack when he and Teal'c met up with them and the little girl, one thing he really noticed was that Jack had called Sam, Sam. This thought made her smile grow, she looked up at Sam, her eyes going between her and Jack, this made Sam look down with a tiny smile, she knew she would be having a talk with Janet later on.

Jack saw the looks between the two women, he realised what was going on, not wanting this to be the place to discuss it. He was the first to break the silence. "So Doc, how's she doin?" He looked at the small doctor, his eyes full of hopefulness.

"She should be fine, but I'll keep an eye on her." Janet went back into motherly mode, her full attention on the welfare of the girl. "Sir, we need to find out where the girl's parents are and who left her on that planet to die, she was on that planet for about, from what we can tell, about 8 to 9 hours, in that rain with no food." Janet had guided them to the doorway, so they wouldn't disturb the girl.

"So she's been out there for...if it's 8:33 now, so since about 22:30" Jack said as he looked at his watch.

"Yes Sir" Janet responded immediately.

Sam looked back at the girl, her chest rising and falling, sleeping quietly, she hadn't woken up yet. Sam felt her heart drop. They needed to find who did this; they needed to find her parents, wherever they are, and found out why they had let this little girl out of their sights. "Sir, I agree with Janet, we need to find her parents and whoever did this." Jack Looked straight into her eyes and understood she needed this from him.

"Alright, but maybe we should just wait until she actually wakes up, she probably can talk...I'll go tell the president what's happened, he might find it funny that I never really got my goodbye mission." Jack walked out the door leaving Sam and Janet with smiles on their faces. Jack paused and turned around. "Sam, maybe you should look in the bag it might give us clue, she was clutching at it pretty tight...Ah, and I'll see you for lunch later. Okay?"

"Sure, later" He looked at her, his eyes drilling into her, he didn't believe her. "I will, I promise Jack"

"Fine, but if you don't, I'll let lose the Doc on you" he smirked; the look on Janet's face was priceless. He walked away leaving them smiling once again, but this time Sam was like a Cheshire cat, her grin was from ear to ear.

Janet looked at Sam, one eyebrow was up and her arms were crossed.

"What?" Sam looked at her innocently, Janet held her position. "What?"

"You know"

"Know what?" Sam shrugged and started to go back into the isolation room when Janet pulled her arm, she stood there her face straight looking at the small petite woman.

"Sam? What's going on? You two just called each other by your first names, and a little birdie told me that there is something up, after this is solved you're spilling the beans" with that Janet walked off to the Infirmary to care for her other patients.

Sam walked into the room, her smile soon clearing as she saw the girl once again; her small body looked so fragile amongst the machinery. She walked over to the side of her bed, the girl facing her. Her face was more coloured now, compared to before, her once pale white cheeks, now had a hint of red in them. Sam brushed away stray bangs of hair from her face, brushing them behind her ear.

When she found her in the rain, in the trunk of the tree, her heart leaped out but she didn't know why. Her small defenceless body was just lying there and she knew what to do. Maybe it was from years of experience or something else…like maternal instincts…No it couldn't be. Memories of a conversation with Daniel and Teal'c popped into her head, Teal'c had mentioned she might have maternal instincts after the incident with Cassie, but she just brushed them off, not believing them and the fact that Jack had walked over triggering her mind to think about what their kids would look like. She never thought of herself as the parent type, not that she wouldn't mind kids, definitely not something you should be thinking about when you've just got together with someone. Fer' crying out loud Sam, you haven't even gone a date with the man, just stop thinking about yourself and worry about finding the girls parents.

Her musings stopped when she saw the bag on the table beside the girl's bed. It was on top of the girls soaked rag clothes, Sam pulled up the stool behind her and picked up the bag. The bag looked handmade; a shoulder bag with a panel of writing sewn on the front, a long handle to put over your shoulder and an opening that buttons up. She felt the fabric, the rough brown fur scratching her fingertips and palm, holding the weight of the bag in her other hand while she did this. She unbuttoned the opening, the small round wooden button pushing through the hole of the fabric. Sam glanced up, the small girl was still sleeping; she sighed and looked back down at the bag.

Inside the bag was black and she couldn't see anything, the brown interior and exterior stopped light from shinning through the material. She put her hand in and grabbed what she could of the contents. In her hand she held a folded piece of paper, she put the bag back down on the table and it dropped with a thud. Sam stared at the bag, her curiosity spiked; she thought she had grabbed everything that was in there, obviously not. She picked it up again and searched it; at the bottom she felt a chain, she grabbed hold of it and pulled it out. In her hand she held a beautiful gold and blue locket; it looked as though the entire front had been weaved, blue and gold strings joined together in a pattern. Her eyes were so focused on the locket that she didn't notice the presence behind her.

Janet stood there, Daniel standing right beside her. They smirked, she told him about before, they shared their thoughts and stories, something was up and Janet had a mission from Jack she had to accomplish. Sam has to go to lunch or when Jack thought it was lunch in his mind, he passed Janet on her way there, he told her it was time for Sam to eat, and yes he said Sam, much to her amusement and Daniels. They stood there a while observing, sharing glances with each other and smiling. They enjoyed these moments, when no one noticed their smiles, when they could just enjoy each other's company alone or behind their friends back. They didn't like keeping it from them, but they promised each other they would tell, when Jack and Sam did, if they did.

Janet broke the silence that held in the room. "whatcha looking at Sam?" she walked over to the bed and started changing the IV drip. Janet looked up when Sam hadn't answered; she was staring intently at the locket in her hands. "Sam?" Sam still didn't answer, Janet walked around the bed sharing questioning glances with Daniel as he walked over too.

"Sam? Are you okay?" Daniel asked his voice filled with worry. Sam was always one to answer when asked a question, it was rare when she didn't, there were always semi-good reason for that though, naming one. Jack. Daniel touched her shoulder, startling her.

"What? Oh, it's you Daniel" She looked at him and then at the girl, she still hadn't woken, feeling another presence behind her she turned her head and saw Janet looking at her, confusion on her face. "Hey Janet, it can't be time already, you just left."

"It's been longer than that honey" Daniel and Janet both chuckled.

"Are you alright Sam, you seemed to be somewhere far away. I didn't mean to startle you" Daniel smirked at her.

"Oh it's alright Daniel, yeah I guess I was sort of far away for a bit there, I was so focussed on this locket. It's just so beautiful."Her eyes were locked with the locket again. She rubbed her fingers over it, it felt bumpy and smooth and it shined in the light, it sat glistening in her palm.

"General O'Neill said it was time to eat, he's waiting for you." Janet smirked at her; Sam tried to hide a smile but failed miserably.

"I should really stay here and figures these out" She looked down at the paper and locket in her hand.

"Awww, come on Sam, he'll miss you if you don't turn up" Janet wrapped her arms around her and attempted to move her with no luck.

"Janet!" she hissed. She removed Janet's arms from her shoulders and planted her feet firmly to the ground.

"It's true you know, he'll probably sulk and then he'll come and annoy me, please spare me the Hassel of trying to get rid of him and when I'm done that he'll just go and find you anyway, he will not be happy." Daniel whined in a whisper. He took the piece of paper off her and forced her to go. Sam stood up and walked towards the door, paused and looked back. "I'll have a look at them, now go"

"We'll tell you if something happens." Janet reassured her, giving her a little shove out the door.

Sam briefly looked back at the girl, her sleeping body still, apart from the rise and fall of her chest. She looked at Daniel and then thought about lunch with Jack. She decided she'd come back later, her first lunch with Jack O'Neill, her Jack O'Neill was something she wanted to do. It wasn't a normal lunch with the general, it was lunch with her Jack, the man she loves and whom knows this. She walked down the corridor to meet Jack and have lunch, her thoughts still with the girl and the future.

"geez, those two, what are we going to do with them." Janet said in a whisper to Daniel, they stood side by side looking down at the girl.

Daniel looked at the folder piece of paper and slid it into his left pant pocket; before it reached his pocket a small rectangle card fell from it and landed on the floor under the bed, no one knowing of its presence. "I don't know, but I think maybe Jack knows, about us I mean." He leaned over to whisper next to Janet's ear, before heading down the hall to his office.

There was no doubt in her mind as she watched Daniel walk out of the isolation room that they would tell the others eventually. Their top priority was finding the little girl's parents, issues can come later. Janet sighed, a small smile on her lips as she walked out the door heading to the observation room looking over the little girl.

* * *

**A/N – **Yes I could not resist having Janet alive, my friend is very much a D/J fan, and she may be converting me, but I will stay an S/J fan.


	4. Brunch?

A/N- Okay here it is. I know it has been a while but I promise the next one will come quicker. If someone could give me an idea of what they think the age of the girl is, it would be great, cause I want it to sound right. I hope it doesn't cheesy. Please review.  
- I've made some minor changes, after a mistake was pointed out.

**Brunch?**

Her eyes scanned the room. There weren't many personnel, each in groups at a table, talking and eating lunch, engaged in conversation about work or whatever came to mind. She clutched the tray of food in her hands, scanning the room again. Her eyes landed on him. He was facing her, but not looking at her, his body was hunched over the tray and table in front of him. He was sitting at their usual table, why she didn't think of looking there first, she didn't know. Her feet began to move, making a bee line straight to the chair opposite to him.

"Mind if I sit here sir?" Jack looked up, a smile appearing on his face.

Jack gestured at the chair in front of him, his eyes scanning over her. "Be my guest" Sam sat down and placed her tray down in front of his. Jack looked down at the contents on her tray, the smile on his face growing. "Blue?" he smirked and looked down at his own choices. On his tray was a plate with eggs on toast, tomato sauce and bacon, a very different selection from a few years ago, the whole time looping incident changing his choices from fruit loops to porridge with eggs and bacon on toast every now and then. Jack could not stand fruit loops after that. Next to his food was a nice hot cup of coffee.

She sheepishly grinned as she looked down at her tray, the blue Jell-o sticking out amongst her food. "It tastes better than red sir" she retorted.

"Well yes, you may think that, but for brunch, Carter?

She raised an eyebrow, very Teal'c like, "Brunch? Its lunch sir"

"No Carter, you are incorrect, it's too early for lunch and too late for breakfast, so its brunch...So, Blue?"

"Well I felt like something sugary" Sam chuckled, their banter not withering, and no awkward moments appearing. "Sir" she quickly added after a moment's thought, the position they're in making it harder for her to remember the boundaries they live by. She watched him consider something for a moment, a sly grin appearing on his face. Under their table she felt their knees touching, his legs only slightly trapping hers between his, sending a tingling sensation up her thighs.

"Hmm...I'll remember that for later." He whispered, leaning over the table a bit. He trapped her legs further, trying to make her squirm, but she didn't which surprised him. The location was not the place to discuss things they needed to discuss, he knew this but he couldn't help but tease her.

She looked at him wide eyed, a small smile playing on her lips. "Okay, but I know you like cake" she said, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She wasn't quite sure what he was up to but she liked it. After Pete, she wasn't sure what was going to happen between them, maybe they would get together, maybe they wouldn't, but after that morning she was so glad they did.

"So?" Jack poked at his eggs on toast, his fork spiking the orange-yellow centre causing it to explode. He looked up to see bright blue orbs staring at him while their owners bright pink tongue stuck out and licked blue jell-o off a spoon. His mouth opened a bit, shutting then opening, the thoughts running through his mind of what that tongue could do. She chuckled and ducked her head with embarrassment. Putting the spoon back into the glass, she scooped up another spoonful of blue Jell-o and put it in her mouth, finishing it off she pushed the glass to the top of the tray and started on some fruit.

"I'm just saying sir, I know you like cake and there are many different ways to eat it, one being off of bare skin…" she whispered and looked at him. She chuckled, his face was priceless, his mouth was ajar, opening and closing; he didn't know what to say to that. Sam knew this probably wasn't the right place to discuss things, talk about things but she couldn't help but tease him like he was doing to her. She moved her leg under the table; it rubbed up against his, this movement did all sorts of things to him.

Jack coughed, not believing his own ears, he thought he could take it too far, but she was good, images of what could happen with a beautiful woman and cake appeared in his mind. Deciding to change the subject before anything else appeared in his mind like it normally does; he clenched his fork and looked up. "So…find anything in the bag that could tell us more about the girl." He shovelled a mouthful of food into his mouth waiting for her to answer, as he did she searched her pockets for the locket she found in the girls bag earlier.

Sam reached into the right pocket of her pants and found it. Pulling it out by the chain the locket shone in the light of the commissary. "I found this, sir, and a piece of paper that Daniel has, well he took it off of me actually sir."

"You mean to tell me that Daniel had to _force_ you to come and eat brunch…" He leaned over the table again, his legs still trapping her and whispered. "…with me?"

Sam realised what it had come out as. Yes, she was forced to come, that wasn't really unusual, but it wasn't because she didn't want to eat lunch…brunch with Jack, she was still worried about the girl. Realising his accusation, Jack immediately tried to apologise. "Doesn't matter, I know, sorry." He did, really. After Charlie died, Jack didn't really want to bring himself to like or love another kid in case they got hurt too, he didn't really want to love anyone else either, he thought their fate would be the same. After he met Sam, he could definitely see himself loving her, he tried to squash the emotion, bury it where no one could find it, not even him. That didn't work, he soon found himself finding it again and he thought buried treasure was supposed to be hard to find, well who ever said that, was wrong. He even said it himself, Carter is a national Treasure, cannot afford to lose her, he definitely couldn't. And when Cassie came along, he knew he couldn't just stop loving kids, no matter how much it hurt to lose Charlie. In the last eight years, they've, as in SG1, have met and saved a lot of kids, he loves them, he knows that.

When he saw that little girl after Sam pulled away the bag, he quickly ran over to her side as she picked her up. The Rain was bucketing down, the ground was slushy and they were covered in mud, they had also previously had the best kiss they had ever had. There was no alien influences, no virus, no matter of life or death and there was no time loops but they still forgot all that, even with his excitement in certain areas, and took the girl to safety through the gate and into the care of Doctor Fraizer. Seeing the girl just left there, in the rain and cold by herself, made Jack angry, if he ever found out who did this, they will be very sorry.

"No sir, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just feel really angry about all this, who would do this? Who would leave a little girl on a cold uninhabited planet? And I don't think this is going to tell us much." Sam spoke quickly, her voice cracking just slightly. She indicated the finely made locket in her hand; she held it closer for him to see, he picked it up from her hand and held it by the chain in the air, the light making it sparkle.

"I know Carter, no need to be sorry, I'm just as worried and angry as you are, and I think your right, unless you know how to open it and it has some sort of indication as to who and where the girl's parents are, I don't think it's going to help us much" Jack handed her the locket back, placing it gently in her open hand. He looked down at both their tray's and noticed that through their talking that they had both finished their food and left their coffees to go cold, Time fly's when you're having fun? "But maybe that piece of paper Daniel has might, what do you say we go and pay Daniel a visit and on the way we can stop by that closet room on that level." He stood up and received a confused look from Sam as she stood.

"Stop by a closet room sir?" Going to see Daniel she understood, but stopping by a closet room she did not. They both walked out the commissary and fell into step before Jack even responded.

"Yeah Carter, thought we could have a chat." Jack winked at her and did not stop when she did, he saw a smile playing on her lips, not one of her full out grins, but one of her other ones, her shy smile, she knew what he meant.

Sam knew what he was talking about. Jack doesn't just talk, and in a closet room was a real sign of that. She stopped, thinking she would give him time to get there before she did so that no one would notice a general and a colonel both walking into a closet. He stopped in the elevator and turned around to face her, he gave her 5 minutes and she nodded. Understanding Jacks plan, Sam went for a walk before heading to the closet on Daniels level, the one with no security cameras.

A/N – wait for the next chapeter.


	5. Some Q's and some unexpected A's

**A/N - I'm really sorry i havent posted anything in ages, and i know i promised to be quicker but i've had a bit of a block so this chapter has just been waiting to be published with no ending, and now i'm finally done, next chapter coming soon. Plz review.**

* * *

**Some questions and some unexpected answers**

Daniel walked into his dark lab office, switched on the lamp on his bench and sat on the stool. He looked over the growing piles of paper and various objects scattered around his now very messy office, a ritual he had gotten into over the past few months. Of course Daniel had every good reason for his offices current state, not that he would ever let Jack know what it was that would cause him to be even messier than usual. He didn't believe Jack deserved to know, he has secrets of his own that he didn't want anyone to know about, like the fact that he hasn't told anyone why he has been disappearing recently. Daniel looked around again, nothing seemed to be interesting enough to occupy his thoughts, they seemed to be on a one track mind, and they had been for months. It was her.

He rubbed his slightly stubbled face, for some reason she liked that so he hadn't gotten around to shaving. Daniel stood and walked over to the new coffee machine SG1 had gotten him when he had...got back. He remembers when he did get back; he went to her as soon as he could, after Jack gave him hell about turning up naked yet again.

_When he turned up at her house and went inside with his key she had given him, she was in the lounge crying at some photos in her lap. He walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, the light touch startled her and she looked up bursting into another round of tears before flinging her arms around him. He sat down on the couch squeezing her tightly, wrapping his arms around her further; he was trying to make sure he was actually there with her alive. After a few moments she pulled back and wiped her eyes, their eyes locked for what seemed like forever until Daniel felt a really hard thump on his shoulder. _

"_That's for dying...leaving, whatever. You had me really worried, I thought this might be the last time...that you wouldn't come back...come back to me." she said before thumping him again harder. "And that's for sneaking up on me and giving me a fright." She thumped him harder again on the same shoulder, tears dripping down her red coloured cheek. "And that's for not calling and telling me you were alive."_

"_I know I'm sorry, I should have called but I had to see you in person." He gently wiped away the tears streaking down her face with his thumb. Leaning forward he placed a light kiss on her forehead as she collapsed into his arms again, she held on tight while they slowly sank back into the couch. They stayed like that for hours until eventually Cassie had arrived home and broke down into tears at seeing him, she ran over to the light coloured couch and threw herself at them both, hugging them so tightly it felt like they weren't getting enough oxygen in their lungs. It was then that Daniel realized that they were like his own family, but different to how Sam, Jack and Teal'c were to him._

_Since the accident on PX- whatever, he couldn't bear to think about it let alone think about the address for the planet, he had been right bedside Janet the whole time, he barely left her. The shot from the staff blast had only done slight damage, luckily, but it was a long recovery, one that Daniel had stayed every minute for, well as close as. Sam had come as much as she could, so did Teal'c and Jack, but Jack was busy too, as soon as he became General. Daniel had to leave her at some stages, like when he had ascended and before that when they had all left her at the time Jack had gone into stasis in Antarctica. He tried to be there for her as much as he could, he didn't really know why at first, but he soon started to realise, he loved her, no it was more than that, he was in love with her_.

Jack may have said he didn't want to say anything about his little secret and he was right, he didn't, he's not a suppositious man but he definitely did not want to jinx this thing he had going with Janet.

Shaking away his thoughts, he looked around yet again, at the state of his office. Standing up Daniel walked around his bench and looked over the ever growing piles of paper, his eyes stopping at an aerial picture of the planet SG1 had recently gone to. He stared at the picture, trees and dirt, mud and rain. His thought ran to the girl they had found on the planet, her soaked clothes wrapping around her tiny body, she couldn't be more than two or three years old he thought, and then he thought of Sam and his promise to her.

He patted his left pant pocket before sliding in his hand; he pulled out the piece of paper Sam had given to him. Daniel walked around the bench back to his stool as he unfolded the old delicate piece of paper. He held the paper under the light of the lamp and examined it; it was written on in a language that was not English, it looked like it could be a letter but it would take Daniel some time to translate it. He placed the paper on the bench top and flattened it out with his hand; his palm smoothing it over.

"Daniel!" He looked up, startled by the sudden intrusion, the silence flooding away as the sounds of footsteps and muffled voices from the corridor filled his office. He looked over to the door to see both Jack and Sam standing there with huge grins plastered to their faces and slightly ruffled hair, more so on Jacks part. "So...find anything useful?"

"Jack" Daniel stood and walked over to the book shelf, he reached up to the 3rd shelf from the top and tapped the binder of each until he stopped on one and slid out the older looking book.

"Daniel." Jack replied, surprised slightly by the sharpness in his voice.

"Sam I think I've found something useful that you might be interested in, the piece of paper you gave me is a letter, but there is a problem, it's not in English." Daniel looked up from the book as Sam moved around to his side of the bench.

"And that's a problem how? Just translate it, that's what you do isn't it? Danny Boy?" Jack pointed out, annoyed for being ignored. Two can play at that game, he thought.

Daniel groaned at the use of Jacks nick name. "As I was saying ...ah, this could be a problem because if the letter isn't in English and it was in her bag, it's more than likely the girl doesn't speak English either, and it's going to take some time to translate this." Daniel held up the paper to emphasise his point.

"Right, but that doesn't mean we can't talk to her, she's only a kid Daniel." Jack said, picking up one of his artefacts off the bench.

"Jack"

"Daniel"

"Jack"

"Daniel"

"Jack"

"Dane-"

"Stop it, Jack, Daniel just...you two have been at it for a while now, I don't know what it is and frankly I don't care, leave your problems for now, you can settle this later, whatever it is, right now there is a little girl who is sick and needs our help, so Daniel?" Sam felt frustrated and a bit surprised at her outburst, but it seemed to get their attention and she was a little annoyed at their constant bickering they have been doing lately.

"Sam, you just called Jack, Jack." Daniel said an innocent look plastered to his face.

Sam was confused; did she just call Jack, Jack? She didn't even realise, if this was going to work, they needed to be more careful, especially her. "No I didn't, Daniel."

Jack watched as her face screwed up, it looked cute. Her nose was scrunched and her eyes looked a slightly darker blue, she was clearly confused, she hadn't realised what she had said, and Daniel was acting like a kid. "Daniel, cut it out, you've been having a go at me for weeks now."

"Oh so have noticed, well then perhaps you can tell us what's been going on then" Daniel said as he got closer to Jack.

"No Daniel I will not." Damn it. Jack didn't think that through, it came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"So there is something going on." Daniel pushed, realising Jack had finally admitted it.

"Daniel, just leave it, alright."

"No I won't just leave it Jack."

Sam looked between the both of them. Maybe Daniel was right. "Sir?"

That small little word stung at Jack's heart, it meant that things were slipping away when they had just got into his grasp. "Carter, there's nothing to tell, it's all just a big misunderstanding."

As Jack finished, a loud cough was heard from behind them, Jack spun around to see Janet's broad grin. "She's awake, Sir, Sam would you like to see her?" she said unsure of what she had just interrupted. Jack looked over at Sam, her face beaming at him. "Go Carter, I know your eager." He smirked as she smiled sweetly, a blush running up her sweet neck. He knew she was more than eager; she loved the kid even if she hadn't spoken to her yet. The kid was adorable, even all soaked and shivering. He watched as Janet and Sam walked down the corridor, he couldn't help but look at Carters six. She makes BDU's look very sexy he mused.

Another loud cough was heard from behind him, reminding him of Daniel and his little argument. "What Daniel?" he sighed. Jack turned around to see Daniel looking very innocent.

"Nothing, nothing at all but I will ask, what is going on Jack?"

Time for the truth, he knew Daniel, Teal'c and even the Doc knew about them so a little more couldn't hurt. "Nothing per se Daniel, but this is meant to be a surprise alright, so if Carter gets wind of this, you're a dead Space-Monkey, you understand." Jack slumped on the stool beside him.

Daniel groaned again at Jack's other nick name. "Yes Jack I understand." He watched as Jack dug in his pockets, first his left then his right. He pulled out a small black velvet box, small enough to hold a... "Jack is that what I think it is."

Jack's face went into a grin. "Yeah Danny-Boy it is."

Daniel opened the small box, inside was a silver ring with a medium size blue sapphire in the centre, flagged with white diamonds either side it. He pulled out the ring. "Watch it Danny, we don't want to lose it, now do we?" Daniel looked on the inside of the ring, it was inscribed with '_S J Always'. _"Wow Jack, it's beautiful, she'll love it."

"I'm hoping so, Danny, and I'm hoping she'll say yes."

"Of course she will, is this why you've been acting weird?" Daniel carefully placed the ring back in its box and handed it over to Jack, he watched as he placed it back in his pocket.

"No, I've been trying to get everything sorted so we can hopefully get married."

"Oh, I'm sorry then."

"Daniel."

"Jack" Daniel stood and walked back over to the bookshelf, suddenly remembering another book he may need, to do the translation.

"Daniel, why are you sorry?"

"Well we thought that there was someone else, like _Kerry_" He said her name with disgust, not because of her, but because he couldn't see Jack with anybody else but Sam.

"Well there isn't Daniel, but I think there is someone who seems to be seeing someone instead." Jack said honestly but innocently.

"What?"

"Come on Danny, I told you mine, you tell me yours."

Daniel sighed; Jack was not going to let this go easily. "Okay, there is, and I think you know who, so I don't need to tell you, Okay?"

"Okay, Danny." Jack Grinned. "Yes Teal'c owes me 20." He said, not really caring that Daniel could hear him.

Daniel was about to say something to Jack when Teal'c appeared at the Door and spoke. "O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, do you not wish to see the child?" it was more of a suggestion than a question.

"Ah, yeah T, we're coming." Jack stood and walked out the door closely followed by Daniel and Teal'c.

All that was heard as they left Daniel's lab was an all too innocent question from an all too innocent archaeologist. "So, Jack, where had you and Sam been before you came and saw me? Because your hair is awfully messier than usual"

"Daniel!"

* * *

**A/N - just like to say i made some minor changes, mainly spelling. I would also like to add that, i know they would never in the show go to a storage closet to hehmp...do that but i thought it would be fun to throw it in and it kinda just popped into my head after reading some of babyred1995's fanfic, and if you've read them then you know what i mean. **

**Oh and I'm keeping the age of the girl as two or three, cause i've known some pretty smart three year olds, and she will talk, eventually, i can safely say that would be a safe bet, and i know kids can alot once they get going.**


	6. Iswabella

A/N - Sorry this took forever, but i think i have finally found my inspiration for this fic

* * *

Sam followed Janet down the corridor on their way to the isolation room. She was happy the little girl was awake, and hopefully they will be able to find out what happened and where her parents were. If she had any that is.

She looked at Janet as they walked. She knew she shouldn't get attached but she needed to know. "Jan?"

"Yes Sam." She waited, she knew. Eventually Sam would ask. She was in the Air force herself, but that didn't stop her from adopting Cassie. Janet saw it in her eyes, that smile, her face; she even saw it when she looked at the General. They loved the girl as soon as they laid eyes on her in that room, while she slept. If they found her parents, and she doubted they would, they would both be absolutely devastated to see her go. If they didn't find her parents, and she and everyone else knew it could be a definite possibility because from what they could tell the planet was uninhabited; she would need a home, not to be handed over to one of the cultures they had rescued. Not that they wouldn't take good care of her, but she needed a family, a mother and father.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yes she's fine, just a bit cold, that's all." Janet said reassuringly.

"That's good." She said, a smile slowly creeping on her face. She'd wanted to see the girl since she left for 'brunch'.

"Yes it is, so while we go there, you can tell me more about what happened between, the last time I saw you this morning, and when you arrived at Daniel's lab with this mystery man of yours. " she saw a blush creep up Sam's neck and face as they stepped into the elevator. She pushed the button for the infirmary level and looked back at Sam. "So?" she prompted.

"Well..."

"Yes?" she prompted again a bit more forcefully.

"Jan…" Sam whined, not really wanting to discuss this here. She knew Janet knew who it was but she wasn't going to confirm it just yet.

"Come on Sam, did you do the deed with him or not! If you didn't, well, even a doctor can't diagnose what's wrong with you." Janet said a smile on her lips and her arms crossed firmly in front of her.

"Janet..." Sam couldn't help but smile. _His lips brushed against hers as she snaked her arms around his neck, he pushed her into the wall effectively trapping her, his pelvis pushing against hers. He slowly placed small short kisses down her neck... _"We didn'tdo anything." She said simply, hopping that Janet would leave it at that.  
"Sam."

Sam looked over at Janet and saw her smiling, the smile reserved for Jack when she made her threats about very large needles. "Okay, so maybe we did something but..." at that point the elevators opened and an airman and Dr Lee walked in, Sam and Janet moved to the side giving them more room. Dr Lee pressed a button along with the airman and smiled up at Sam, she returned the gesture, hopping that the heat was just her imagination and not a blush slowly creeping up her neck. "I'll tell you later, Okay?" she whispered.  
"Fine" Janet said just as the elevators opened at their level. They stepped out and walked down the corridor, they both heard Dr Lee quickly say "what do you think that was about?" to the airman accompanying him in the elevator, as they rounded the corner, a Rosy red blush creeping up Sam's neck.  
"Great! Now we'll be the run of the rumour mill."Sam sighed.

"We?" Janet asked, the smile never leaving her lips as her heels clicked on the concrete floor.  
"Janet, please, not now hey? I just want to make sure the little girl is alright." Sam pleaded, Janet nodded and gestured her into the isolation.  
As Sam stepped in the doorway she took in the sight. Light bounced off the messy golden brown curls that graced the girls face, her face lighting up as she saw Janet and Sam walked in.

As soon as Isabella saw the nice Doctor, Janet again, she smiled; it was her she woke up to. She looked over to the woman following the doctor; she stood in the doorway hesitantly before moving towards the bed smiling. At first Isabella was unsure, she looked down and began to fidget with the edge of the blanket, the threads fraying in her small fingers. She looked up again, the woman smiling down at her as she slowly sat down on the edge of the bed near her feet.  
"Hey." Sam softly said facing towards the girl, one leg resting under her and the other hanging off the bed. Isabella looked at Sam's eyes. Curious about the strong bright blue they were, she crawled the short distance over to her, she sat on her knees and reached up to touch her face. She remembered, the rain pouring on her as she was squeezed against a warm body, like her mothers. She had looked up, her eyes quickly fluttering open for a few brief moments and seeing the woman's bright blue eyes, they were like her fathers, that was all she remembered before waking up in that room to the warm smile of the doctor.  
Sam watched as the girl crawled towards her, glad she wasn't as scared as she thought she would be, and froze as she touched her face, her tiny fingers caressing the laugh lines around her eyes. She didn't move, she didn't want to startle the girl. Her fingers pulled away slowly, her smile growing.  
"I wike your eyes, dere bright blue wike my daddy's were." She said so softly that Sam had to strain to hear her.  
Sam heard her say 'were' quite clearly, they'd have to find out soon what happened to her parents, but at the moment she needed to know she could trust them. "Thank you, yours are very bright blue too, I like them." Sam smiled at the grin on her face as she lit up, the gaps in her teeth showing.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yeah I like them, they're really bright." They were, she looked down at the bright blue orbs looking back at her, and they reminded her of the ocean. The blue in her eyes were set off by her rosy cheeks and golden brown curly hair that needed a wash and brush. Sam smiled at the girl as she grinned back up at her, glad that Daniel was wrong for once and that his translating wasn't needed and surprised that Jack was right; it didn't mean she couldn't speak English, no matter what language the letter was in. "What's your name honey?" she finally asked.  
"Iswabella." She said, her toddler speak quiet clear.  
"Isabella?" Sam asked, her translation in toddler speak unpractised since her niece and nephew grew out of that phase a few years before. Isabella nodded her head enthusiastically, smiling up at Sam. "It's a beautiful name Isabella, my name's Samantha but you can call me Sam, Okay?"  
"Sam? But dat sounds wike a boy's name." She questioned.  
"Yeah it can be, but that's what people call me." Sam said trying to hide a smile.  
"Can I call you Sammie instead?" Isabella asked quietly.  
"Of course you can sweetie." Sam said her smile growing.  
Sam felt a light tap on her shoulder and a face moving close to her ear. "Sam, do want to do the honours of brushing her very knotty hair?" Janet whispered, amusement clearly threaded through her voice. Sam knew what was going to happen; she hated her dad brushing her hair when she was little.  
Sam turned her head around to Janet who was smiling and held out her hand, receiving the black bristled brush she turned back around to the girl and smiled. It's not going to be pretty, Janet thought, she patted Sam's shoulder in sympathy and smiled an encouraging smile at her. "Honey, Sam's going to brush your hair okay? So you'll have to move forward so Sam can sit behind you."  
"Okay, Dwoctor Janet." Sam chuckled as she stood and helped Isabella move forward. She carefully sat behind her and decided to take off her boots, as she did; Isabella pulled and tugged at the laces. A curious kid, Sam mused, her dad would've said something about that too she thought.  
Sam placed her boots on the floor beside the bed, crossed her legs and waited for Isabella to get comfortable in front of her as she followed Sam's action. Sam grabbed the brush and carefully started to tease at the knots, gently trying to make them loosen. "This might hurt okay sweetie?"  
"Okay Sammie"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - I was in a writing mood and wrote two chapters

* * *

"So Jack? What happened? Is something going on?" Daniel said, a large grin gracing his face. He walked behind Jack and Teal'c as they made their way to the isolation room.

"Daniel, just shut it, okay?" Jack sighed, Daniel had been going on about it since they left his lab, and since he already knew what was going on, it just proved that he was trying to wind him up, obviously trying to get him to crack in front of Teal'c. God only knows what kind of things Teal'c could come up with to say in that not so subtle way, Teal'c knows a lot more than he shows, he should know from personal experience.

"Why Jack? Shouldn't you tell Teal'c?" Daniel said innocently.

Jack paused and turned around; pointing his finger at Daniel, his grin quickly disappearing at the sudden realisation that he may have pushed Jack too far. Jack opened his mouth to say something to him when Teal'c quickly budded in.

"Has something transpired O'Neill?" yeah, subtle.

"T, Danny-boy here is just trying wind me up, and he has been unsuccessful." Jack said casually, keeping the mood light.

"O'Neill, I believe you are incorrect, Daniel Jackson has indeed achieved the goal of..." He tilted his head at a sideways glance at the two as they walked to the door of the isolation room "...'winding you up'." A small smile appeared on his lips as Jack narrowed his eyes at him, his smile grew as he looked into the isolation room, Jack's gaze following.

They stood at the door, watching as Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter brushed the golden brown curly hair of the small girl as she sat in her lap. Jack's face broke into a warm smile as Sam looked up at him, aware of their presence at the door and smiled.

Combing her fingers through Isabella's golden locks she spoke softly. "Isabella"

Isabella looked around at Sam, swivelling in her lap that she had progressively climbed into. "Sammie?" she said, causing Jack to chuckle.

"There are a few people I want you to meet, they're friends of mine." Sam said as she pointed towards the door, Isabella's eyes following its direction, and landing on a tall grey-haired man with big dark brown eyes.

Jack looked at those big bright blue eyes he hadn't seen before, they looked almost as bright as Sam's when she smiled or laughed. "Fwiends?" he heard her ask as she looked back at Sam, she smiled down at the girl, her eyes smiling as well.

"Hey Carter, who've we got here?" Jack budded in before Sam could say a word to the girl.

"Cartwer? I fought you was Sammie?" Isabella asked, confused at the odd name exchange. She gripped onto Sam's hand with both of hers and looked up at her quizzically and confused.

"Sammie?" Jack smirked at Sam, trying to hide a chuckle.

Sam looked up at him, an accusing look on her face as she tried to hide a smile.  
Daniel and Janet watched the exchange, and smiled at each other as Teal'c moved to the end of the bed protectively, like Janet had seen many times before when one of them was stuck in the infirmary.

"Ah...yeah, I am but..." Sam stuttered, she looked up Jack again unsure of what to say.

Janet who was standing next to Daniel signalled him with her eyes, and he knew what to do. "Ah, yes that is Sam...Sammie" Daniel rethought. "...and this is Jack." Daniel gestured to Jack with his hands. Pointing to himself and Teal'c he added "And I'm Daniel and this Teal'c."

"I think it would be best to stick to first names, it will be much easier and that means you two have to refer to each other by first names as well, Sir." Janet chimed in walking out from behind Jack and Teal'c to stand next to Daniel again; they shared a glance and a smile before looking back at Isabella.

"Okay Doc," Jack walked over slowly to the bed and sat on the edge near Sam's feet, he smiled at her glad that he could call her Sam whenever he wanted now. "So what's your name beauty?" he asked, smiling at the giggles he received from both girl and Sam and even Janet standing next to Daniel.

Isabella looked up at Sam for confirmation which warmed her heart at the thought of her asking her for permission. This did not go unmissed by Jack who saw her smile motherly down at the girl. "It's okay, I won't bite." He insisted, his lips curving at hearing Sam snort and suppress a round of giggles with her hand.

"Sorry." She choked out from behind her hand and through a round of giggles. Her mind went straight to the gutter or should she say closet as soon as he said he wouldn't bite. Images flooded her mind. _Her breath hitched as his mouth went down further and further, her BDU jacket lying on the ground beside his. "It's alright Sam, I won't bite...hard." he chuckled, tickling her skin. He untucked her black BDU shirt, lifting the hem and sliding his hand up, bringing the shirt with it. His mouth caressed her exposed skin, nipping at it gently with his teeth as he brought the shirt over her head, and chucked it on the floor, exposing her non-standard lacy black bra...  
_  
Isabella looked back at Sam and cocked her head; Sam sent her a reassuring smile and rubbed her back, encouraging her to speak. "Iswabella" she said softly as she looked into Jack's Dark brown eyes.

"It's a very beautiful name." Jack said as he tugged on a golden curl resting on her forehead, she giggled and he brushed it out of her gorgeous eyes.

"Dack" She said with delight, climbing slightly out of Sam's lap and reaching for Jack's hair, tugging at the short strands, copying his actions while the other occupants of the room laughed quietly. Sam's hands went instinctively to either side of Isabella's waist holding her as she traced the lines in Jacks face. She thought it was cute.

"Close enough." Jack shrugged as Sam laughed, an inside joked between the two of them.

Isabella yawned and sat back down in Sam's lap, Sam balancing her as she did so. "Are you tired honey." she asked as Janet ushered Daniel and Teal'c out of the room, telling them to come back later. Isabella shook her head as she leaned against Sam, her head lying against Sam's chest "No" she said sleepily, her eyes fluttering close and abruptly open.

"A toddler's favourite word" Jack whispered loud enough for only Sam to hear.

Sam smiled at him, but decided to try again anyway, if only to amuse her. "Are you sure you're not tired, you look pretty sleepy to me."  
"No"  
They looked down at the sleepy girl as she closed her eyes; she snuggled up to Sam's chest, her fists grabbing a handful of shirt and her face buried. "Doesn't look like you're going anywhere anytime soon" he said, patted her leg, smiled, brushed a few of the girl's locks behind her ear and stood. He walked over to the door and turned around, he watched for a few moments as Sam combed the girl's hair with her fingers and laid back, Janet making the bed prop up and comfortable for Sam. He smiled as Sam looked up at him, the glow in her face radiating as she grinned at him. She looked back down at Isabella and resumed combing her hair with her fingers, Jack turned on his heels and headed to the control room, determined to find out if Isabella had parents that were alive or not.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Sorry I haven't written anything in ages, I got really stuck, but now that I have read it again I think I have gotten some inspiration.  
Hope this is good. Plz Review

* * *

Jack's boots thumped against the concrete floor as he rounded the corner, stopping as he saw Daniels slumped body leaning up against the wall, as he sat on the ground. Laughing, Jack walked over to Daniel, swiftly kicking his feet, causing his knees to fall from under his arms propping up his head. "ow!" Daniel complained as his chin hit his chest. He looked up at Jack whose face looked way too innocent.  
"Daniel, what are you doing on the floor asleep?" Jack asked, folding his arms across his chest and smirking.  
"Ah wha-I wasn't asleep" He said groggily, pushing himself off the ground, a folder clutched in his hand.  
"Sure you weren't Danny-boy. You waiting for something?" Jack said pointing to the door behind him. He wanted to come down here straight away after hearing what SG-15 had to say about P2Y-399, but instead the briefing had gone longer than he had expected.  
Major Pierce and his team had gone through every detail about the mission; Jack had to expect that, they are a good team after all. But what got him was that all the way through the briefing, all he could think about was Carter, more so than usual, and Isabella. His team described everything, down to the last tree, much to Jacks dismay; all he could think about is what had happened, when he and Carter were amongst those trees.  
The part of the mission that got Jack's attention was when a mysterious woman was mentioned.

_"...and then there was this woman sir, but she got away through the gate before we could stop her." Major Pierce recounted.  
"What woman Pierce? Anyone we know?" Jack asked, leaning forward on his forearms. This may be Isabella's mother, but why would she go through the gate? Unless she was scared of SG-15, it wouldn't be the first time.  
"It was just a woman Sir. She already had the gate dialled, and by the time we reached the gate, she stepped through."  
"You get a good look at her?" Jack asked, briefly looking up at the clock on the opposite wall.  
"Sir? She was quick, we may have seen her, but she'd be long gone by now." He said, unsure of the man's train of thought.  
"Did you see an address?" Jack asked. The look on Carters face when she's with Isabella, a look only held for a mother, would be heartbreaking to destroy with news of finding Isabella's parents. Of course Carter would be pleased if they did, but it would still break her heart secretly.  
"It's possible Sir."  
With a sigh Jack stood, followed by the other officers. "Right then, see if you can figure out what the address is, and let me know when you do."  
"Yes Sir!" they said in unison.  
"Dismissed" Jack commanded, watching SG-15 file out of the room. Now he had to tell Carter what happened on the mission. Pushing in his chair, Jack pivoted and walked out of the room, heading down to the isolation room.  
_  
"ah...just waiting" Daniel said after a few moments, shaking Jack from his thoughts.  
"For what Daniel?" Jack asked, clearly confused as he walked over to the door. As Jack reached the door his hand about to open it, Daniel spoke, stopping him in his actions. "Their asleep, nothing is wrong, I just didn't want to wake them"  
Jack looked back at Daniel briefly, nodding in understanding before proceeding into the room quietly. As he stood fully in the doorway, he saw Carter asleep, stretched out with her arms wrapped around the girl as she lay on her, her head resting on her chest.  
As Jack walked over to them, he could hear faint snores as Isabella moved, getting comfortable in her sleep. He knew as Carter began to move slightly, that she heard him walk into the room and still being the middle of the day as it was, she wouldn't be asleep for much longer.  
Daniel hovered by the door, watching as Jack moved quietly into the room, amazed every time at how gentle the hard soldier could be at times. He looked back down at the folder in his hands, an enhanced copy of the letter Sam had found in Isabella's bag. Maybe he could go back to his office and have another look, Isabella won't say much sleepy. As he turned around, staring intently down at the paper, he bumped into someone, falling straight on his butt, the folder scattering into the room.  
"Ouch…ah…ah…are you okay? I'm sorry, I was paying attention." Daniel baffled out, embarrassed at toppling onto the floor, yet again that week.  
"So you should be Dr Jackson, but perhaps it's me who should be apologizing"  
Looking up and straightening his glasses, Daniel saw that it was Dr Frasier who he had run into. Blushing slightly he took her offer at helping him up, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling himself up. "Ah…why would that be? I think I ran into Jan…Dr Frasier"  
Holding back a chuckle, Janet straightened out her skirt and pulled at her coat, smiling as Daniel babbled out her name. "Okay…Dr Jackson," she teased, smiling and walking into the room. "maybe we should pick up your papers and then I can see how my patient is going" she couldn't help but laugh as Daniel blushed, hiding at the door still.  
Walking into the room she glared at Jack as he smirked. Daniel was right, he did know something. Well it didn't help that Daniel pretty much tried to act too professional. Looking over at Sam, Janet smiled as she looked down to see Isabella waking up on her chest, Jack sitting beside them on a stool next to the bed.  
"How is my patient?" She smiled down at Isabella as she opened her eyes sleepily, yawning and stretching out her arms, her golden brown hair tousled from her sleep.  
"Sleepy-"Sam said, cut short as she yawned.  
"Not you Sam, my patient" Janet laughed, bending down to pick up Daniels papers. She could feel his eyes on her, as she crouched down to the floor, pulling out a paper from under the bed. Grabbing the paper, she saw a small one under; she reached out and grabbed it.  
"Doc, the patient is fine, aren't ya munchkin?" Jack says, ruffling Isabella's hair around and making her giggle.  
Isabella hides her face in Sam shirt, and giggles some more as Jack tickles her sides. Jack holds onto her and picks her up, hooking an arm under her legs and dangling her on an angle in his arms. She squeals, and as Jack bends his head down to her stomach, blowing onto her skin and making a noise, she squeals again with laughter.  
"Daniel?" Janet asked, walking away from the excitement and back over to the door where Daniel stood watching.  
"Yeah Janet?" Daniel asked, smiling as he looked away from the scene. When she didn't answer, he cast his eyes down to the object in her hands. A small cardboard rectangle, and as he leaned in closer to her, peering straight over her shoulder, he saw that it was a photo. An old fashion picture, worn and looked at often, creases in the sides from often handle. It held two women standing in front, two men standing in the back, each having a hand on the women's shoulders and a small girl held in one of the women's arms, who looked very much like Isabella, but a bit younger.  
"Ah, Jack?" Daniel yelled as Janet handed him the photo.  
"Yes Danny-Boy? What would you like?" Jack asked as he plonked a Laughing Isabella on Sam's lap, who began to tickle her again. Jack smiled, turning around, perplexed as Daniel shoved the photo in his face. "What exactly am I meant to make of this, Danny-Boy?" he asked, taking the photo from his hands and looking at it.  
"Danny-Boy!" Isabella squealed delighted at hearing the funny new name.  
Sam laughed, but her smile dropped as she looked over at Daniel, Jack and Janet, crowed around a photo in Jack's hands. "Sir? Daniel? Jan? What's wrong? What's that?"  
"Dack! Dack! Sammie wants you" Sam bit her bottom lip as Jacks head spun around at the statement.  
Jack locked eyes with Sam and smiled, casting his eyes down at the photo in his hands. As Sam saw the photo she understood, it must be her family. "Honey, do want to look at something for me?"  
"What?" Isabella asked, standing up and pulling at strands of Sam's hair.  
"Is this your family Isabella?"  
Isabella looked down at the photo in her hands, taking it and sitting back down in her lap, she nodded slowly.  
"Have a look on the other side" Sam looked up as Janet spoke and cocked her head to the side, wandering what she was going on about. "Flip it over" she said again.  
Daniel and Jack gave her identical looks before turning their attention back at Sam, who flipped the photo over in Isabella's hands. On the back of the photo was white with seven symbols scribbled at the top, each symbol they all recognised as Stargate symbols.  
"An address" Jack said, taking the photo out of Isabella's hands gently.  
"Home" Isabella said in a small voice, looking up at Jack and Sam with her bright blue eyes.  
"Home?" Sam questioned softly, stroking Isabella's hair, her small curls bouncing.  
"yea, daddy use dim to take us home a lot, when we went on advwentures" she said excitedly, nodding her head enthusiastically as she remembered the fun adventures her and her parents went on through the Great Ring. "Dey'd take me frough the Great Ring, frough the pretty blue shimmery light"  
"oh, sounds like fun" Jack said smiling as Isabella nodded enthusiastically again. He stood, smiling at Sam and taking the picture, turned to Janet. "Is it alright if Daniel and I take the girls for a walk, Doc?"  
Janet smiled and looked over at Sam, raising an eyebrow then nodding. "It's fine by me, but I will be setting up a room for her, the base is not a place for children, Sir"  
Jack nodded and gestured out the door. Sam picked up Isabella and placed her on her hip and followed Daniel and Jack out. As they left Janet heard Jack add "It's off to Oz we go" with Isabella replying "Who is Oz Dack?"  
Laughing and rolling her eyes, Janet followed them out the door and went back to work, thinking about Daniel as well.


End file.
